bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
AikoDio
The son of Sayuri Ukitake and Ulquiorra Cifer, he is the ex-captain of squad 8. Bio He was raised by both of his parents in the Soul Society for a few years, he was bullied and harrassed by the other kids, his parents moved to Hueco Mundo where he did make friends with a few Arrancar children at the local trailer park, but his happiness was short lived as they were murdered by Quincies, giving him a deep hatred for Quincies up until he became a captain. Did we say he hated Quincies? He hates Quincies. He picked up a few speaking ticks from Grimmjow. He tried to create a circus sideshow with them, but was unsuccessful. Grimmjow baby sat for his parents, and later for him. He later stopped using those speaking ticks through practice. As a teenager he was a rebel with out a cause, anger, pervert, and a bully, but was kind at heart. He trained with Yoruichi Shihoin even learning Shrinko Mi Peeno. After a few years he joined the soul society and quickly moved up the ranks, he started in the kido corps as a third seat but joined the the thirteen court guard squad, moving from squad to squad as his pervert antics got on many people nerves, he eventually served under Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto where he stayed until the head captains untimely death, shortly afterwords he took the captains exam with the new head captain Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku, Captain Unohana Retsu, Kensei Muguruma, and Soi-Fon. He served as the captain of Squad 8 dutiefly but was still mocked behind his back for being a half-breed, he knew but just smiled it off, having become a kind hearted, nice, perverted, prankster. After a while Senjumaru Shutara of the Royal Court Guard gave him a secret mission, leave the the Soul Society and befriend the Quincies and report information on them, as a loyal Shinigami he agreed. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: His level of spiritual energy is massive having gained the powers of his mother and father High Speed Regeneration: His High Speed Regeneration is unique as he can heal almost any wound, even injuries to his organs Hakuda Master: from his training with Yoruichi he mastered hakuda, though he is still inferior to Soi-Fon and Yoruichi Shunpo Master: He is one of the fastest beings Sonido Master: As a half-breed he can use both Shunpo and Sonido, his Sonido is faster than his Shunpo Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro blocked an attack from Yoruichi's shunko that was actually aimed at someone else, and he got the reflected blast. 'Zanpakuto' AikoDio Has two Zanpakuto one containing the core of his Arrancar powers and one is a shinigami zanpaku Anarquista is unsual as it even though it is an arrancar zanpakuto it has a specail ability in its sealed state *'Riot Burn': Making a cut on someone with his sword will leave a burn that unleashes a persons pent up anger, it can also burn most substances *If Anarquista is broken AikoDio can no longer use his Arrancar abillities including his high speed regeneration *'Resurrección': Not yet revealed Shikai: Supēsukingu (Space King) *Release command: Zentai o Wāpu (Warp the entire) *Specail Ability: controls gravity and through it he can control space and time though he can reverse time with in his area, high spiritual pressure can disrupt it or even cancle it out *Bankai: Not yet revealed Trivia *He has a twitter https://twitter.com/AikoDio